The Desk of DEATH BATTLE
'' The Desk of DEATH BATTLE'' is a spin-off series based off DEATH BATTLE! ''In this series, Jocelyn the Intern (voiced by internet personality Lisa Foiles) focuses on fun facts based on the combatants featured in the show, even if they don't contribute to the show this allows viewers to learn interesting trivia on these characters they didn't know about, it airs every two Sundays. Intro: Invader Episodes Episode 1: Did Batman Create Blindness? Jocelyn centers the episode on Batman's time traveling adventures in Grant Morrison's ''The Return of Bruce Wayne, ''where Batman's a time bomb, possibly contributed to blindness, and found out some interesting facts about his parents. Episode 2: Godzilla is Pearl Harbor Reincarnated? This episode focuses on the movie 'Godzilla, Mothra and King Ghidorah: Giant Monsters All-Out Attack' and how Godzilla came back after being destroyed 50 years ago. Music Used: Godzilla vs Destoroyah Original Opening Theme Episode 3: RoboCop is actually JESUS?? This episode compares RoboCop's backstory to the Christian prophet Jesus Christ. Music Used: RoboCop Theme Episode 4: StarFox has Emotional Issues This episode centers around the game Star Fox command, where she looks at all the endings of the game. Music Used: The Theme of Star Fox - Orchestral Game Concert 3 Episode 5: Cancer killed Captain America's Shield This episode centers around the many times Captain America's shield has been destroyed. Episode 6: Boba Fett is an IDIOT!! This episode centers around the multiple times that Boba Fett has fallen into the Sarlacc. Episode 7: Spider-Man KILLED Mary Jane with Cancer This episode covers plenty of Spider-Man trivia, but focuses on the One More Day storyline. Episode 8: Spider-Man rides out in the Spider-Mobile! This episode covers even more trivia about Spider-Man, focusing on the creation of the Spider-Mobile. Episode 9 : Tony Stark's Tumor is Smarter Than You In this episode, Jocelyn covers some of the weirdest Iron Man stories. Music Used: Driving with the Top Down - Iron Man Episode 10 : Super-Pets Need to Be Put to Sleep This episode focuses on DC's League of Super-Pets and Ch'p's backstory. Episode 11: Mario's Derpy Adventure. This episode cover's the creation of Super Mario Bros. and the animated movie Super Mario Bros. The Mission to Save Princess Peach. Music Used: Super Mario Bros. Theme Song, Super Mario World Overworld Theme, Super Mario World Ending Theme Episode 12: How Sonic Got to Suck So Bad In this episode, Jocelyn rants about the Sonic fanbase and the franchise's downfall. Music Used: Chemical Plant Zone - Sonic 2 Episode 13: Goku vs Vegeta for World's Greatest... Dad? This episode features a competition to see who is a better father: Goku or Vegeta. Music Used: Goku's Super Saiyan Theme - Dragon Ball Z Episode 14: Donkey Kong's Derpy Country This episode covers the Donkey Kong County cartoon series. Episode 15: Donkey Kong Switched Brains with a Robot??? This episode covers even more trivia about the Donkey Kong Country cartoon series. Episode 16: Who Can Beat Superman?? This episodes focuses on that time when Muhammad Ali defeated Superman. Episode 17: Punisher Shot Wolverine in the Dick? This episode focuses on Wolverine's defeats including humiliating ones such as losing to The Punisher. Music Used: Main Title - X-Men (2000) Episode 18: Superman vs The KKK Music Used: Superman the Animated Series Full Theme Episode 19: Samus' Manga Story is NUTS Music Used: Super Metroid Orchestra Theme Episode 20: Batman Dual Wielded Guns?? Music Used: Batman Begins - Molossus Episode 21: Fallout's Vault Secrets? Category:Real World Category:ScrewAttack shows